Sora's Grand Adventure
by Knuckles316
Summary: Sora gets bored and a bit lonely so he decides to go on another quest. This time, however, it isn't the Heartless he is looking for...
1. Chapter 1

It had been years since he saved his friends from the heartless and Sora was aching for another adventure. Goofy and Donald went back to their world a while ago leaving Sora behind with Kairi and Riku. They started dating, however, and now Sora ended up by himself more often than not. He was getting older and he desired another adventure. He wanted to see new places or re-explore old ones and he was starting to desire the company of a girl. He had come into puberty a couple years ago and while he knew what sex was, he had yet to experience it. When he thought of all the amazing girls he met on all his adventures through the different worlds, he knew he should be out there with them, not stuck here on his boring world alone.

One day he finally decided he would get back his Gummi ship and get back out to see everything. Chip and Dale had left him a way to contact them in case he ever needed the ship again. Up until now he didn't want to disturb them but he had to leave this world. He also knew that the ship had had some close calls while traveling before with all the heartless attacks he endured and he worried that once he was out traveling it would finally break and he wouldn't be able to get back. But the lonelier he got and the more envious he became of Riku who he knew was getting very close and friendly with Kairi, he decided he didn't care if he got stranded anywhere but here.

He got out his communicator and looked at it. It didn't seem to have a speaker or anything to talk into or receive a message from. It looked more like a remote with just one large button. He hoped it would still work. He pushed the button and waited. He looked outside and after a minute started to feel stupid. What would he do if it was broken? If he waited all this time to try to leave only to find out he couldn't actually get back on his ship and leave this world. No, he didn't want to think about that. He waited a few minutes more and then decided sitting in his room staring at the sky would drive him crazy. He went outside and decided to take a run around the beach. Anything to keep his mind off his ship.

He started to jog about when he heard voices coming. He didn't even know why he did, but before thinking, he hid behind a nearby bush. Awkwardly he realized there was no reason to hide from anyone who would be coming, especially since it was most likely Kairi and Riku. It turns out he was right.

"I love you so much Riku" Kairi said in her girlish voice. She still had the presence of a young innocent girl, but she certainly didn't have the looks of one. She had developed into a beautiful teenager with all the curves a guy could want in the perfect places. Her chest filled out as well and she was no longer that cute androgynous girl she used to be.

"Well if you really love me, you could show me" Riku said with a wicked grin. He grabbed her hips and pulled her toward him and kissed her hard. She returned the kiss for a bit but then pulled back from him.

"Not here on the beach! Besides, Sora's house is right there, what if he looks out his window and sees us?"

"Fine, then we'll go back to the docks. It's nice and shaded under there and no one will see us. We'll do it right on the edge of the water like you like."

"I don't know; it's still the middle of the day."

"Come on, it'll be worth it" he pleaded. "I'll race you!" He took a quick step as if to start the race and after only a second of hesitation she giggled and ran with him. As they raced down the beach, away from where he hid, Sora came out of hiding. 'I really need to get out of here' he thought to himself. No sooner had he finished the thought when he saw a twinkle out in the sky over the water.

At first he thought a fish had jumped and the sun had simply reflected off its wet scales, but suddenly the twinkle became a large shape and then he knew exactly what he was looking at. Before long the Gummi ship sat on the beach before him and two familiar faces came to the door.

"Hello Sora!" Chip and Dale said simultaneously.

Sora couldn't help but smile at seeing them and his ship and he almost forgot to greet them before rushing aboard. "Hi guys! How is everything on your world?" He asked. He wasn't even entirely interested but was excited by the thought of any world other than this one so he needed to get on that ship and take off.

"Great. What's wrong here? We weren't expecting to hear from you? Are we going to get Donald and Goofy?" Chip inquired.

"Oh..." he started, realizing they would expect a problem."Well, there isn't actually anything wrong."

"Why'd you call us then?" Dale asked.

"I just..." I just have no excuse, Sora thought to himself. "Just wanted to visit old friends and old worlds. I wanted to make sure everything was still good out there."

"Oh." the chipmunk replied, looking to his brother as though unnerved by this response. "Well we can take the ship out then, but we need to stop home first and let everyone know everything is ok. We thought there was an emergency when you used the controller to call us."

"Great," Sorry responded a little too enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

After a moment's hesitation the chipmunks scampered back into the little control room and started the ship up. They launched away from the beach shortly and Sora looked out the window at the beach he was leaving behind. He smiled as he flew away from it and in the distance he swore he could see the two bodies writhing together under the dock.

They arrived at King Mickey's castle before long and Sora was excited and disappointed all at once. He did miss his friends in the castle, but at the same time he knew that one thing he really wanted was a girl of his own. He wouldn't find that in the castle and knew that having Donald and Goofy with him might make it harder to find one elsewhere. When the chipmunks opened the door the only person waiting to great them was actually a mouse. The chipmunks cried in unison "Gadget!" and ran over to hug her. Sora remembered hearing them mention her once or twice but this is the first time he saw her. He wondered to himself which of the two chipmunks was with her in an intimate way. Surely one of them was. Or possibly, both of them. As strange as that thought was, it kind of excited Sora to think of both of them having sex with her at the same time. The chipmunks ran off, most likely to tell the other Sora was here and he just stood there waiting.

Then he had a thought. 'I don't have to wait here. I can take the ship myself and just leave.' He knew this was a bad idea, especially because then he'd have no help if something went wrong but he wanted to meet a girl for himself and right now that was his main concern so he wasn't using the best of logic. He always did seem to think more emotionally than sensibly. He ran back onto the ship and started it up. He took off shortly and luckily saw no one outside when he saw the courtyard of the castle shrinking in the distance behind him.

'But now where should I go?' Sora thought to himself. He knew he wanted to go to see the other worlds, but he hadn't thought of which ones. He didn't know whether to go to a world he had been to before or find a new exciting world. He decided that for the first world he went to, he should find some place familiar. See someone he knew. Actually, he soon thought of a girl there that he hoped he could maybe find. He knew she had a guy, but he also knew she was an adventurous daring girl so maybe he could find a way to get her to have some fun with him without letting her man know. Sora decided that he was certainly going to visit her and set the ship on the course to Aggraba.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora put the ship down outside the city and started in toward the palace. Although he had been here a couple times before, he could never get over how large and busy Aggraba is. He made his way to the palace to visit his old friends Aladdin and Jasmine before he starting searching for a girl.

He was very surprised when he got to the palace and found no guards present. He made his way through the main gate and giant door to find that not only were the palace grounds empty but the throne room as well. He realized that the sultan must be out and that his guards would all be with him. He wandered through the halls of the palace just admiring how large it was when he heard a noise echoing from down one of the halls. He wasn't quite sure what the noise was but decided he'd probably find someone if he followed it.

He was not expecting to find what he did, however. He passed by a few closed doors and then finally found one that was slightly open. He looked through the opening and saw something that completely stunned him. Jasmine was lying completely naked on her oversized mattress. She had her head back and two of her fingers inside herself as she manipulated her nipples with her other hand. He was mesmerized as she thrust her fingers in and out of her trim vagina.

Jasmine moaned again and Sora realized that what he heard before what her bringing herself closer to a climax. She pulled her fingers from her vagina and then quickly put them in her mouth and Sora was astounded to watch her suck her own juice from her fingers. He was completely aroused as he watched her from the doorway. He had initially intended on trying to find a commoner somewhere here in Aggraba to satisfy his craving for sex but now he began to see that Jasmine could give him what he wanted. After taking her fingers out of her mouth she moved them back to her vagina and started to quickly rub them against her clit.

She soon started to pant and moan much more frequently and Sora knew that the princess was close to getting off but he had no idea what he was in for. As she got closer and closer to cumming, Jasmine started to writhe on the bed. This was almost too sexy for Sora to take and he was about to barge into the room and offer his help at reaching her climax but then he saw motion at the edge of his vision and realized she was not alone in the room.

As Jasmine was quickly grinding her clit against her rapidly moving fingers, Raja slowly crept toward the bed and when he was only inches from his master he stopped and stared at her wet and inviting vagina, inches from his face.

Sora couldn't believe Jasmine was still masturbating and completely unaware of the huge beast standing right before her. But what he saw next left him speechless and almost caused him to gasp and give away his presence.

As Raja stood before the princess he suddenly stuck out his tongue and lapped at Jasmine's juicy vagina. She shuddered and Sora was waiting for her to scream or at least back away, but she grabbed Raja's head and held on to his fur as he continued to lick away. She started moaning with great frequency and moving her hips as the grand cat lapped away. Suddenly she started to mumble something completely incoherent and without warning she became to squirt as she came and screamed out with ecstasy as her orgasm rushed through her body.

She released Raja's head from her grasp as she came and he took that opportunity to jump onto the bed with his front paws so that his body was on top of hers. As Sora watched from the doorway, Raja positioned himself and then thrust into the princess, eliciting another scream from her. Amazingly, Jasmine was perfectly fine with this new act was clutched handfuls of fur as she started to writhe against the beast as he forced himself into her. Her wordless screams and moans were uninhibited and the sounds of both pain and pleasure echoed throughout the palace. Sora realized that wherever the sultan and Aladdin had gone; they must have brought all the guards with them, leaving the princess entirely alone in this large palace to do as she pleased. He could not contain his own excitement and was slightly shocked at how turned on he was at the sight of Jasmine being dominated by an animal. Her moans started to quicken and she began shuddering as she neared yet another climax. "Oh fu-" she started and then threw her head back and opened her mouth to scream but no further noise came out. Sora realized that Raja too must have came because he ceased thrusting into the princess. After a few moments the large tiger pulled himself off of his naked master and casually walked to the other side of the room and out an open doorway, presumably to go rest after what looked to be a very exerting session.

Sora saw Jasmine lying half-dazed on the bed, naked and sweaty, breathing heavily, the juices created both within her body and in the loins of her pet were drooling down between her legs and collecting in a puddle on the now rather damp sheets. He knew now was the time he would either have to do something or simply walk away. After a moment of deliberation he realized he had had enormous adventures in life, so this should be easy by comparison, and clearly the princess was willing to do almost anything to satisfy herself so this should be no problem.

He eased the door open and walked into the room and actually had crossed more than halfway to the bed before Jasmine even noticed his presence.

"Hello? Sora!" she cried out and started to grab at the sheet to wrap herself in but then saw the state of it and realized it would be futile. "Why are you here? Get out! I was just-"

"I, um…" he started nervously "I meant to just find someone but then heard you and saw you and then Raja." He mumbled and didn't even realize that the princess started to glare at him. He soon noticed that he had most likely said a bit more than he should have.

"So you were watching me?" She asked and stood up and started to cross over to him. He was confused and nervous and the look on her face was one of both anger but also seduction. Plus he was still rather aroused and not quite thinking as well as he normally would be.

"Well, I wanted-" he started but was interrupted when the princess grabbed his arm.

"I know what you wanted." The princess said in a rather seductive and sexual voice. She quickly thrust his hand between her legs and as he naturally flinched, his fingers curled and rubbed right across the swollen wet lips of her vagina. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

He was too distracted to answer. As soon as his hand reached the warm damp area between her legs he could feel her muscles contract and quiver and felt a small squirt of liquid squeeze from her. His erection started to ache and he knew he had to have sex. He opened his hand and then rubbed the fingers of his hand against her anxious slit roughly and then after his fingers became wet, took two of his fingers and pushed them inside her. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply as he initially penetrated her and started to shivers slightly as he rubbed her G-Spot, triggering a wonderful flood of feelings through every nerve in her body.

"Now slow down a second," she said "why don't I see if I can help you out a little first?" She turned him around and pushed Sora over to the bed. She expertly undid his pants and pulled them slowly off his body, watching with hungry delight as his hard-on sprung up anxiously after finally being released. She carelessly flung his clothes away and then wasted no time lowering her mouth to his waiting organ. Sora instantly clenched his fists against the sheets as Jasmine sucked the head of his shaft. He thought nothing could feel better until she opened her mouth slightly and took his entire member into it. The feeling was amazingly warm and wet and exciting and instantly he shook uncontrollably. He started to almost convulse as she once again began to suck hard on him and now was bobbing her head up and down, taking him in and out of her mouth. After less than a minute he was breathing in short, quick, loud breaths and although this was a new experience for him, Jasmine knew just what to do and when he finally came she took him deep into her mouth again and sucked him dry. His orgasm continued until it was almost painful as she continued to suck on him, getting every last drop of his seed. As she opened her mouth and started to lift her head off him, she dragged her tongue along the length of his penis. She waited a moment until he opened his eyes and became slightly coherent again and then demanded more than requested "Now why don't you do me?"

He started to respond but Jasmine had already decided for him and she moved up and positioned herself over his face. He knew he had to open his mouth and as he did she sat right on his face and he could right away feel and taste the wonderful juice leaking from her horny pussy. He started to lap away at her, almost as her tiger just so recently had, and then realized that some of what he was now licking was Raja's cum. He froze for a moment and almost thought he should stop when the princess started to grind her body against his face. He started to move his tongue again, knowing he couldn't stop now even if he wanted to (and part of him realized that even though it was horribly perverse and deviant, he loved it) and focused first on her clit which was poking out and crying for attention. He licked it and felt her shiver with delight and knew that was something she liked so he started to lick it harder, using the entire flat of his tongue. He then held it lightly between his upper teeth and lower lip and sucked on it while flicking the tip of it with his tongue which drove her mad atop him. She started to mumble and he thought she might be getting close to cumming again and indeed, soon she cried out and grabbed his head and pulled him hard against her. Soon juiced started to trickle out of her and he swallowed them only to realize she was starting to cum harder and that she was now squirting directly into his mouth. She was covering his face and his only option was to try to keep up with her and swallow it. He did a good job of it and she finally lifted herself off him only to quickly lower her own mouth to his and push his tongue inside to meet his. She moaned with delight as she tasted herself in his mouth.

Now that he was thoroughly aroused again she sat herself down on his cock and easily he slid his still spit covered erection right into her soaking pussy. They both gasped slightly at the initial joining but continued thought it and thrust in rhythm with one another. She was insatiable and rode on top of him hard and fast and he thrust up into her equally as fast. Having just recently gotten off, his stamina was a bit longer this time and they were able to thrash against each other for a while, each building their own orgasm. And finally, when he felt himself getting close to cumming inside her again, he grabbed hold of her hips and roughly dug his fingers into her side. She bent forward slightly and lifted herself so that only the tip of him was still inside her and then she pushed all the way down on him. As he felt the full penetration with that thrust he came and pushed himself hard up against her as he started to fill her with his own seed. The feeling was so intense that it seemed to last forever and when he finally came down from the high he released his grip on her hips and collapsed into the welcoming sheets. She collapsed on top of his and the lay there for a while saying nothing to each other.

'_Now this is the kind of thing the master of the Keyblade should be doing'_ he thought smugly to himself. '_This is going to be a great adventure.'_


	3. Chapter 3

After his night with Jasmine, Sora left Aggraba in search of other worlds to see and, hopefully, other women as well. This time, after launching the Gummi ship, he didn't set a destination and instead decided that he would simply let himself be surprised and land on whatever world he happened across next.

Well, after not too much time had passed, he spotted a planet in the distance and set his course for it. As he got closer he started to recognize it and by the time he had landed, he knew exactly where he was. This is the Pridelands!

As he set the ship down he went about exiting the ship. As he opened the ship door and stepped foot on the ground he realized that his "foot" was, in fact, a furry paw. Although he was not sure when exactly it happened, he had once again become a lion. He was always amazed at how landing on certain planets, he would be transformed to be acceptable to the local inhabitants. He wasn't really sure if it was the keyblade's magic that caused this, or maybe just something in the Gummi ship, but either way, it was convenient.

But Sora's thoughts of the ship were interrupted when he heard a rustle in the weeds to his right. His ears pricked up and he slowly moved toward the noise to see what it was. Simba was in the body of a lion but did not have the natural reflexes of one and was not at all ready as Kiara pounced on him. She quickly pinned him to the ground and looked up to see her snarling at him. He couldn't let himself be trapped like this so he struggle a bit and managed to roll over and pin her. It was only for a moment as she soon grabbed his leg in her mouth and pulled him down and found her position atop him again. He was going to try to struggle further but then realized the reaction she was drawing from him. His feline body apparently knew what his human mind came here for and was in the mood to get it quickly. Sora quickly licked the side of Kiara's neck and this took her by surprise and she jerked back quickly. As she did so she pushed Sora right into herself. She let out a quick yelp and sprung off of him. She started to run away but Sora (acting more on natural urges and reflex than actual intelligent thought process) grabbed her tail in his teeth and pulled her to the ground.

She lay with her stomach to the ground and he scrambled to get above her and hold her down. As he did he slowly pushed himself inside her again. As soon as he was inside her he found a good rhythm and started to thrust into her rapidly. At one point she started to wriggle and made to move away but instinctively (how odd that he would act on feline impulses. Clearly whatever magic turned him into the form of a cat also at least partially changed his nature) he quickly grabbed up the scruff of her neck in his mouth and held her firmly in his bite. Once he did she froze but also went almost limp and he then was able to better control her. He started to thrust into her harder and faster and soon he felt himself nearing a climax. He soon forgot about everything else around him and started to thrust as hard as he could and soon he let out a loud noise that would be considered somewhere between a growl and a moan as he filled her insides. After a moment he realized that he had released her so she could move away and also that he neglected to see whether or not she also got off but when he focused his attention he realized she had not moved away at all and was mewling softly so he assumed she was equally satisfied at the moment.

He continued to lie there for a short while and then decided to wander around for a little while longer. He had found what he came here to find but had barely even gone out of the clearing where the ship was so he figured he should take the opportunity to see more of this world. He also realized that he had to relieve himself. He started to look around and try to find a private place but then realized that he was an animal right now. They didn't do things in private or become embarrassed by natural functions so he decided he would just urinate where he happened to be standing.

He had accepted this as a natural thing but was still having trouble convincing his self to do it. Even with his new-found feline instincts, apparently some things are just ground into our heads. Finally he was able to let go and he felt a wave of relief as he started peeing. That was quickly interrupted however as he heard a loud roar and then was bowled over by a large beast. He fell to his side and looked up to see Nala. She had a strange look on her face and he realized that he might be marking her territory. He wasn't sure if lions were territorial but he knew many animals were so he may have just made a huge mistake. He also then realized that he hadn't stopped peeing right away and it even appears he had "marked" her leg and side in his tumble. He had certainly made a mistake. Nala wasn't moving to attack him however so he was confused.

He then smelled something he couldn't place. It was strong and musky but strangely compelling. He forgot about that however as Nala took a slow step toward him. He didn't dare move as she was a much larger cat than he. She took another step and came within range of him, still lying on his side in a very defenseless position. She then did something he did not at all expect. She moved her nuzzle down and sniffed the fur of his belly. He moved his head slightly down and saw that where she had smelled was slightly damp. At first he thought he had "marked" himself as well but then realized that the fluids on his belly were most likely not entirely his own. To his horror he realized he may have just slept with her cub. Now he feared for what Nala might do but it turns out his fears were unfounded.

Nala moved her nuzzle down again and this time her tongue protruded and she licked his belly fur. Almost instantly his shock went away and he almost became immediately aroused. Everything about this large cat licking up the leftovers of the sexual encounter he had mere minutes ago drove him wild. And then he had an epiphany as he realized what that scent was he couldn't recognize. Nala was in heat! And almost as if to confirm his thoughts somehow, Nala licked him again but this time it was his sheath that she bathed with her tongue.

This proved to be too much for Sora and he did find himself becoming uncontrollably aroused again. As the tip of his penis started to poke out of the sheath Nala licked him once more and her moist and semi coarse tongue stimulated the nerves in his organ causing it to almost erupt from the fur surrounding it.

Unlike Kiara before her, Nala was aching to be mounted and she quickly turned around and presented herself, her tail swishing to one side. Now that Sora was getting used to this body and already knew how he performed sexually, he didn't hesitate to move toward her. He pushed his nose against her swollen wet opening and the strong smell overpowered his other senses and he dragged his tongue across her soft furry lips once before lifting his head and climbing atop her. He effortlessly pushed himself inside her and started to push himself deep inside her. Even as he was fucking her, Nala seemed insatiable and was creeling in both delight and in a wanting for more. Sora was thrusting at a good pace and was driving into her hard each time, but after having had an orgasm not too long ago, his stamina was longer this time so he did not quickly succumb to another orgasm. He did, however, not miss it this time as his mate below him suddenly began to shiver and he saw as muscles quickly crawled under her skin and fur, causing ripples down her body and soon Nala cried out in a noise he could barely even describe before collapsing beneath him. Sora could feel himself now getting closer and then had a though. Luckily he was not entirely feline so he realized that there were other ways to "mate" and decided that Nala was clearly not going to fight back right now no matter what he did. He pulled himself off of her quickly and as she started to lift her head to see what had caused her current mate to stop, he reposition himself and mounted her head. He pushed his way into her mouth and while it was nothing at all like what Princess Jasmine had done to him back in Aggrabba, this certainly wasn't a bad idea either. The ribbed contours of the roof of the cat's warm wet mouth and the friction created by her large tongue very easily stimulated Sora and he quickly found himself about to explode. When he came he let out a roar and Nala jerked her head back after the first spurt of his seed erupted into her mouth and the rest of his load spilled onto the fur of her face.

He climbed off her as she licked herself clean and he inwardly smiled at how, were that a human, that act would be degrading but mildly erotic. He wasn't sure how to next interact with Nala since she was sated for the moment but he didn't have time to worry about it because she simply turned and walked away. He decided he had explored enough and wandered back to his ship. He wasn't sure he could last through another encounter.

When he finally got within sight of it he relieved himself just outside (after being interrupted earlier he found himself still needing to go) and then quickly climbed aboard when he was finished. He got the ship started and set the controls to take off and as it started to lift from the ground he looked out the window and thought 'It was a strange day, but I certainly have to come back here. I think I quite like the Pridelands.'

Author's note: I realize these are all rather furry up until now. It won't always be that way, I assure you, it's just how it happened to work out so far.

Also, send me a message if you like it, hate it, or if you just have comments/suggestions/requests. I love feedback. I guess I'm kind of an attention-whore.


	4. Chapter 4

As he was flying toward the next world Sora suddenly heard a thud against the side of the ship. He went over to the side window and looked out but didn't see anything and assumed he had hit a piece of debris. He went back to the controls and excitedly saw that he was getting close to the next world and it looked like one he had never seen before. He was focusing entirely on the screen before him and jumped as he heard a startling crash behind him. He turned around to see a grate covering the air vent had fallen into the room. He started to walk toward the grate when he felt a tug at his leg and he looked down to see a familiar blue face.

"Stitch?" Sora said in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?"

Stitch explained that he was aboard his red ship when he was attacked by Gantu and as he fended him off he had accidentally activated the warp drive on his ship. So when it took off, it did so without him being secured or even inside the cockpit. So he set the autopilot controls in Gantu's ship to take him far in the opposite direction and then he smashed the input controls and buttons and jumped ship after seeing the Gummi ship in the distance.

"Well, I'm touring different world right now so I can try to help see if your ship landed on any of them. Would you like to come with me?"

Stitch nodded and gave a positive "Eh."

Sora landed secretly in a very large town he soon came to find out was called Notre Dame. He started to wander around looking at all the sights with Stitch in tow who was equally curious about this new place. Sora noticed he was getting a lot of strange looks and heard the word gypsy mentioned a few times. Not sure entirely what that was, he simply went about his wander until suddenly he heard someone shouting near him. He turned to look and saw someone in armor pointing at him.

"Yes you, gypsy boy with the blue dog, what are you doing?"

"I… uh… I've never been here before so I'm just looking around." Sora responded.

"You shouldn't have come here. We don't need any more of you gypsies here. Guards, seize that boy!" he yelled to a couple nearby guards.

Sora froze for a moment unsure what to do when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a nearby crowd. He started to resist but the woman who grabbed him said "Trust me and follow me quickly, I'll hide you" and so he went along willingly.

After dodging through crowds and down several alleys she ended up pulling him into what looked like an abandoned building. Once inside she quickly braced the door with a large board. They stood silent for a moment and soon heard the guards grumble as they went by slowly, looking everywhere to find Sora.

"It have to have been that Esmeralda witch who helped him get away." One guard grumbled to which the other responded "Well of course it was! Didn't you see her stupid goat following them?"

Sora was surprised and looked down to see that a goat was, in fact, with them and the goat who was previously studying Stitch turned toward the guards outside the door and stuck out his tongue. He looked back up at the gypsy woman, apparently named Esmeralda, who he now noticed was also staring at him. "So where did you come from?" she asked while moving closer and inspecting the clothes he wore that she no doubt found very strange. "And where did you get such a strange looking dog?"

Stitch started to growl and then opened his mouth as if to speak but Sora answered first with "I'm from a different place and I was just here to visit. And that isn't actually a dog, his name is Stitch and he's a friend of mine. And I'm Sora."

Esmeralda gave him a final look from head to toe and then nodded as if in answer to an internal question. She finally responded to him with "I'm Esmeralda and this here is Djali." She motioned to the goat who was once again looking at Stitch and taking an aggressive stance to show he was protective of Esmeralda.

"Well thank you for saving me from those guards. I don't know why they were after me."

"They go after anyone who looks different and doesn't act like them." She responded with bitterness in here tone. "They think all gypsies are evil thieves here to steal their gold and corrupt their children." She paused for a moment then shook her head and said "But you're safe from them here." She said with a smile that looked to be more of a smirk.

"Well, thanks again. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Actually, since you're here, would you mind helping me out?" She asked with a full smirk leading Sora to believe there was something devious going on in her head.

"Uh… well, what did you need me to do?"

"Oh, come in here" she motioned to a doorway leading to a different room "and I'll show you." She then grabbed his arm again and began to pull him along leaving him little choice in the matter. "Djali, you stay out here and keep Stitch company." She called over her shoulder and then closed the door.

The goat looked annoyed at this request and started to charge the door with a headbutt until Stitch grabbed his leg as he charged by and pulled him off balance. "She said to leave them alone" Stitch said to the now angry goat. Djali quickly recovered and with a quick whip of his head attempted the catch Stitch with one of his horns. Stitch dodged effortlessly and pushed him to the ground. "Stop it" Stitch commanded. Djali tried to turn his head to look at Stitch who was walking around him but Stitch struck out with his claw lightly and left a scratch on his cheek. Not a deep cut, just a painful scratch to remind the goat who was in charge.

Stitch let his more evil instincts take over and knew how to dominate this beast and assert control over him. He smiled a devious grin similar to the one Esmeralda had on her face moments ago.

As Esmeralda ushered Sora into the room she shut the door and then quickly came up behind him and pulled his shirt up over his head. As he started to balk she pulled off one of her scarves and wrapped it around his mouth. She then deftly grabbed his hands and pushed his onto a large pile of hay and rags that lay behind him. She pounced forward and tied his hands to the boards of the wall behind his head. He looked up at hear and could see that even though she thought this was going to be against his will, he was going to thoroughly enjoy this.

She got up and started to sway slowly with a song in her head and as she danced and twirled her shirt fell from her body revealing to Sora her wonderful chest. She walked slowly back toward him and the makeshift bed beneath him and the rest of her clothes tumbled off her leaving her standing gloriously naked before him. Her body was perfectly shaped and except for the tuft above her opening, was completely bald and free of hair. She kneeled on the bed besides him and deftly removed the rest of his clothes. She was pleasantly surprised to see he was already rather aroused. She fished around in the hay and found a large iron ring attached to the floor and tied his foot to it. She used her last scarf to do the same to his other foot.

Sora was powerless to stop her as she slid her nails gently down his side, eliciting shivers of excitement and stimulating every nerve in his body. When she got to his hips she traced them to the inside of his thigh, casually brushing her hand against his erection and then continuing on. Then, without warning she leaned forward and took him into her mouth. He grunted at the sudden shock as her warm moist mouth closed around the head of his organ and she let her tongue run along the length of it as she took it fully into her mouth. She continued like this and soon enough he neared orgasm but as she got him closer and closer the corners of her mouth turned up in a wicked grin and she suddenly stopped, leaving him aching in anticipation. She then climbed atop him and hovered over him for a moment.

He was pleading with his eyes for her to simply push down onto him and let him enter her but she instead slid forward in a fluid motion and brought her hips in front of his face. He got a perfect view from this angle until, that is, she took the scarf from his mouth and used it to cover his eyes. He knew she was still straddling his chest but had no idea what she was doing when suddenly she brought her wet mound to rest on his lips. Without any further provocation he started to lick furiously. Her juices tasted wonderfully and he tried to take them all in as he closed his mouth around the entire area between her legs. He soon coerced her clit out of hiding and caught it between his teeth and tongue and began to suck and tug on it, causing her to squeal with delight.

She started to tremble atop him and he knew he had gotten her close. Just as he thought she was going to hit that peak she quickly backed up off his tongue. Oh how he wished she were the one tied down so she couldn't wiggle away.

He felt her wetness as she slid herself down his body and hesitated only long enough to reach back and position everything properly before plunging him into her entirely. She cried out as she pushed herself down against him, taking his entire length immediately rather than easing him in. She started to buck on top of him and he winced in both pain and pleasure as she dug her nails into his chest while enthusiastically bouncing atop him. She continued to moan with delight and her breathing increased to a rapid series of short breaths as she finally stopped her sporadic grinding and fell into a quick but rhythmic thrust that he was able to match. He heard her nearing climax again and knew that he was very close still from the attention he got from her ravenous mouth. She came first and he could feel her lips suddenly pulsing as she writhed on top of him. Her warm juices started to trickle from her and down between his legs and the warmth and wetness of it pushed him over the edge and soon he grunted as he thrust up using only his hips and forced a jet of his own fluid into her. She cried out in joy again and slowed her pace but continued to ride him and he felt himself drained as she tightened her muscles around him.

After they were both finished Esmeralda climbed off of him and leaned forward to his ear and whispered "should I untie you now?"

Sora thought for a moment and then responded "not yet" this time with a devious grin of his own.

Stitch stood behind the beast after pushing his head to the ground and then he willed his member out of its sheath. His alien anatomy was naturally slick and slimy inside the blue furry sheath so the goat's unwillingness to be dominated would not deter Stitch at all as he forced himself into the rear of the prone animal before him. With two of his hands Stitch held Djali's back legs slightly spread and after his initial bleat of pain and protest when Stitch first entered him, he now had loosened his muscles and Stitch was able to penetrate deeper and more easily. As he continued to thrust into the beast, he soon saw Djali's own erection growing underneath him.

Stitch now was more focused on the enjoyment he was getting than on dominating this creature who appeared completely submitted to his will and so he retracted a third arm from his side and reached underneath the animal and got a firm grasp of the stiff red organ that was anxiously awaiting. He began to fondle Djali roughly as he continued to force himself into him. The goat seemed rather excited by the whole situation and sooner than Stitch realized he felt the goat release in his hand and saw him letting loose his seed onto the floor. Stitch then started to push into the animal more furiously and the heightened pace brought him closer to his own orgasm. Soon he too found release but he did so inside the warm confines of the creature in front of him who again cried out with an animal bleat as Stitch filled him with a stream of his fluid. When he finally started to feel himself shrinking he pulled out of the goat's backside and a small rivulet of Stitch's semen flowed out and down the goat's dirty fur.

The animal was now too exhausted to attempt to fight Stitch anymore and so he did not attempt to enter the door his master had previously shut herself behind. Instead he slowly sauntered toward a straw heap in the corner of the dark hallway.

Suddenly a loud female cry came from within the room and Djali jumped up with a new found energy but Stitch moved to stop him. Before either could argue further a loud voice from outside yelled "I heard a cry, someone is hiding in this building!"

Someone, presumably the guards that were previously pursuing them, pounded hard on the door at the entrance of the building. Stitch stood up and readied himself to fight with all four arms now ready and every claw fully bared but before he got the chance Sora opened the door from within and in a hushed tone called to him "come on Stitch, there's a back way out. Let's go!"

Djali ran through the open doorway and Stitch sighed in disappointment and then ran from the would-be fight and followed Sora, Esmeralda and the goat into a trap door passage below the floor which led out from the building.

As fast as they had arrived at the house, they were ushered back to where they first arrived by Esmeralda who explained that it was too dangerous for them to stay in the city. Sora quickly explained that he had a ship and that they could escape but the gypsy just smiled and told him that she could never be caught within her own city and that he should just quickly leave now before the guards found him again. He was about to protest but she turned and slipped into a small crowd that was slowly making its way down the street and almost instantly disappeared among the anonymous faces and bodies of this strange city.

"Well Stitch, as fun as it is, I guess we have to leave now." Sora said to his small blue furry companion as they snuck back to the Gummi ship.

As they climbed aboard Stitch mumbled a quick "Eh" in agreement.

And as the ship took off, they both found themselves wondering what they would find on the next world.


	5. Chapter 5

Sora once again headed toward the nearest world with one goal in mind: Finding a girl. He looked over to see Stitch scanning the world for his lost ship. As they got closer he saw that this world was mostly covered in a giant forest. Sora couldn't remember being here before.

As they landed Sora looked over at his furry blue friend and asked if he was going out on his own to look for his ship. Stitch replied with a positive "eh" and a nod and as soon as the door opened he skittered off into the forest.

Sora set out through the forest to try and find someone so that he could learn what world he was on. After a while of walking around he finally heard some noise only a little ways off from where he was so he quickly headed in that direction. He finally found the source of the noise as he came into a clearing and ended up staring at the bare backside of a beautiful woman. However, this wasn't a regular woman but a fox with the form of one. She must have heard him enter the clearing because she turned around and then gasped when she saw him. He briefly saw her gorgeous nude body before turning away and apologizing.

"I'm sorry to just walk up on you; I am not quite sure where I am and was hoping to find someone to help me." Sora spouted out his apology trying his best in his head to picture the body he just only briefly saw.

"What are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm… uh, human. My name is Sora."

Sora waited for her to reply with her name and was startled when he felt her fingers on his arm. Her fur was so incredibly soft against his skin, he just wanted to turn and wrap her up in his arms. "I am Marian and I have never seen a human before." She said.

He risked turning around and was face to face with the glorious fox. He could see now that she had a dress, but it still lay in the grass behind her. He reached out and gently stroked the soft fur on her shoulder and arm. "Where is this place?" he asked.

"This is Sherwood Forest." She replied absently. Her fingers were still slowly caressing his skin as she slowly looked at him from top to bottom. She was very surprised by this new creature and did not know exactly what to make of him.

However, Sora did know what to make of the beautiful creature standing before him. He could see clearly that she was as woman as any of the other girls he had encountered so far in his travels and he very much wanted this one. He quickly wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close and put his mouth to hers.

She stopped him and pulled her head away for a moment looking stunned but she did not resist or fight him when he moved forward and again kissed her.

* * *

><p>Sis wandered through the woods. The teenage rabbit knew that almost every day Maid Marian liked to go off into the woods are her own and could usually be seen daydreaming about Robin Hood. And of course, much like Sis herself, Marian didn't simply think of him, but pleasured herself while thinking about all the things he could do to her. Of course, Sis also pleasured herself watching Marian. And most any other time really. Being young and a bunny, she often felt in the mood for stimulation, she just didn't know anyone other than Robin who was good enough to take care of it for her so she took matters into her own hands – so to speak.<p>

Sis was not expecting to see what she did today, though. When she got close to the clearing where Marian usually was she heard a noise. Marian was being much louder today than she usually was. And when Sis got closer she realized that it was because someone else was there with her. This wasn't Robin though, in fact, Sis had no idea who or even what this was but she knew what they were doing and she knew she liked watching.

As she stood there and stared at the coupling out in the clearing before her, her hand made its way under her dress where she had conveniently neglected to wear anything else. She sat on the ground and continued to watch them as she began to slowly massage her soft furry mound. After a minute, Marian's moans started to get louder as she got close to orgasm and Sis closed her eyes and rubbed herself more fervently, picturing herself with this hairless, naked stranger. Sis neared her own climax and got so absorbed in it that she didn't hear anyone approaching.

After scouring the forest and finding nothing, Stitch started making his way back in the direction of Sora and the Gummi ship. As he got near, he heard people a little ways off but couldn't tell what the noise was so he went to investigate. As he got closer he saw a young bunny girl naked on the ground pleasuring herself and two people a few yards away having sex. He moved closer and continued to watch the young teenage rabbit as she vigorously worked two fingers inside herself while she used her other hand to massage her small fur-covered breast.

Stitch forgot about finding his ship for a moment and moved in closer to the girl. He crept right up to her and as her breathing started to increase and she started to get close he got down on his paws and stuck out his long tongue, running up the length of her moist slit.

Sis let out a small shriek and her eyes sprung open at the sensation at her crotch. She started to stand and move away, but this strange blue intruder grabbed her and pulled her back down to the ground. She would have continued to fight but he used his tongue on her again and this time, without her fingers to block his way, he sent shivers through her body as he licked her clit. She eased back down onto the ground and spread her legs a bit more as the stranger continued to use his tongue on her and she found this much better than anything she had done to herself. She quickly neared climax again and he must have realized this because he suddenly pushed his tongue inside her. Sis had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out as she came and waves of intensity coursed through her body as he continued to work at her even as she came. She then grabbed his furry head and pulled it up, away from between her legs to get a brief rest from his pleasure as the already stimulated body was getting overloaded. However, as she moved him, she realized that he was also getting pleasure out of this as his erection was sticking out from his furry sheath and was now pressed up against her. She had never been with anyone before and she wasn't sure she was ready for this, but she didn't want to stop him, and soon she was grateful as he pushed his large organ into her. IT was tight and somewhat painful at first, but as he slowly continued to thrust into her and work himself in and out, the pain started to subside and she instead felt amazing pleasure. She completely forgot about Marian and her new lover as she grabbed onto this new amazing lover of her own.

Stitch started to think of Lilo back home as he tasted this young bunny so he was more than willing, when she pulled him up, to fuck her. He could tell she had never been with anyone before so he went slowly at first but soon he started to thrust faster and harder and as she got wetter from excitement, he was able to move with ease and could feel her young wet lips squeezing him as ripples of sexual pleasure tore through her. The bunny came several times as he continued to thrust into her and finally he closed his eyes and started to picture Lilo. As he thought of her he fucked even harder and soon dug his claws into the girl and gave a great final thrust and erupted inside this fuzzy virgin mate of his. After a few moments as he started to come down from his climax he open his eyes to see tears in the eyes of the girl underneath him and a grin on her face and she slowly worked at claiming her breathing, her bosom still heaving and her face still flushed.

He looked over toward the clearing to see that Sora was not only done as well, but already dressed and leaving the clearing and that the red-furred friend of his was now walking in this direction out of the clearing. Stitch quickly muttered a "bye" to the girl and skittered off in the direction of the ship to meet Sora.

* * *

><p>Sis was startled and confused when her new friend suddenly left but then she quickly realized why as Marian walked up on her. She looked up in fear as she struggled to find words as Marian gazed down at her. Sis looked down in embarrassment, unable to meet Marian's eyes and she saw that the fur between his thighs was slick with the fluids of sex and also small amounts of blood, sticking out in bright contrast to her pale gray fur. When she looked back up and Marian had her hand extended after taking it, she helped Sis up to her feet.<p>

"Next time you should just join me." Marian said with a smirk and then walked away, leaving Sis standing there speechless.

* * *

><p>"Didn't find your ship, Stitch?" Sora said to his blue companion.<p>

"No…" Stitch started in reply.

"Well, I hope the trip wasn't a total waste for you. And I hope you weren't waiting here too long, I got caught up meeting one of the people that lives here."

Stitch just dismissed this concern with a shake of the head and smiled to himself as he and Sora both entered the ship and took off, on the course for the next planet and hopefully another fun adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

As they neared another world, Sora and Stitch could see that this world, like the last, was mostly wooded. They noticed as they got closer that this world appeared to be more of a jungle or rainforest. As the Gummi ship made its landing, they could see smoke in the distance. Stitch started to get excited at the prospect of finding his ship.

"I'm guessing you're going to run off and see if that is your ship?" Sora asked of his furry comrade as the ship landed.

Stitch nodded and uttered an "Eh" of confirmation.

"Well, if that is your ship, just make sure to fly back over this area so I know it's safe to take off without you."

"Okay" Stitch responded and then opened the door and scurried away, quickly disappearing into the rainforest.

Soras then set out on his own to explore this new world, and hopefully meet some of the inhabitants of it.

As he walked through this rainforest he was amazed by the size of the trees around him. Not only were they huge, but so vibrant. The leaves were bright and healthy and all manner of flowers and vines and mushrooms grew all over the forest floor and around the bases and lower trunk of each tree.

He was starting to get curious if anyone lived out here. He say a few small creature like lizards and bats and saw a lot of insects, but no humans or humanoid people. Suddenly a small glowing insect darted at his face, interrupting his train of thought. He absent-mindedly swatted at it and knocked it out of the air.

Suddenly and without warning, Sora started shrinking. Startled and worried, he summoned the Keyblade and soon he stood only inches tall, staring at a winged person his size, leaning against the base of a tree before him.

"Why did you do that?" The female questioned him crossly.

Lowering his sword Sora responded "Do what? What's going on?"

Before he could get a response, someone grabbed Sora from behind. Before he could respond, Sora found himself being propelled forward. "Come on, boys! We'll show this human not to mess with us fairies!"

"Yeah boss! Let's feed him to Goanna!" another voice said from behind him. Sora turned his head to see a tall male fairy carrying him and several creatures riding ladybugs following behind him.

The fairy holding him then let go of him briefly only to catch his arm with his right hand and slap his head with his left. "Don't move, human!" He spat that last word like an insult. "I saw what you did to Crysta."

Sora was about to respond when again he found himself pulled from the fairies grip. He dropped down through some leaves and slid along an oversized plant stalk to the ground. His head was spinning was the constant motion and not knowing what was going on. "Come with me!" a voice said and Sora turned to see the same female from before.

He wanted to ask her what was going on and who she was but then he heard the angry voice of the male fairy and the bug-riders up above and decided to save his questions. He ran after her as she darted through the tangled brush. They neared a small stream and Sora thought she was going to stop but instead the fairy grabbed his hand and started running beside him. He kept running with her, not knowing what to expect and when they reached the water, neither broke their stride. Amazingly, they ran across the surface of the water and soon found themselves on the other side of the water and once again under the cover of large leaves and plants. At this point Sora was too overwhelmed by the situation and just needed answers. He pulled his hand from the fairy's and said "OK, stop! I need to know what is going on!"

"Did you come here to hurt us or are you here to help us?" The fairy asked him in response.

"I don't even know who you are!"

"My name is Crysta." The fairy said and held out her hand.

Sora shook her hand and then replied "My name is Sora. Crysta, what is going on? How did I get so small? Who was that guy that carried me off? What did I do to make him angry?"

"He doesn't like humans." She replied.

"Why?"

"Well, the last human that came here was really nice. His name was Zach. He came and he helped us defeat Hexus and we all liked him when he left. But shortly after he left, more humans came. They brought large horrible machines like the one Zach came on and they cut down large parts of the forest. A lot of fairies died and we had to use all our combined magic to eventually stop them. It was awful!" Crysta bowed her head and continued to tell a story of loss and pain and Sora started to feel sorry for her.

After a while longer she started to cry. "I always hoped Zach would come back to save us again but he never did and that's when we all saw that most humans are bad."

Sora stepped forward to hug her. His touch startled her and she jumped back, a burst of color radiating from her wings as she did. "I'm sorry, Crysta. I didn't mean to scare you. But not all humans are bad. It sounds like Zach was good. And I am good."

"So why did you knock me down earlier?"

"I didn't. I was looking around this forest trying to see if anyone lived here and then suddenly I was small and you were yelling at me and then I got carried off by that friend of yours."

"His name is Pips. And before I shrunk you, you knocked me down. I was flying close to you so I could look in your eyes and try to tell if you were good or evil."

"You shrunk me? How?!" Sora asked with a bewildered expression.

"I told you, I can use magic. And I only did it because you knocked me down and I was hurt. I didn't want you to hurt me anymore." She then pointed to a scraped area of skin on her arm. There was blood and dirt around the area and it looks like it was badly scratched.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I promise, I'm not bad. I have been to many worlds and have always tried to stop the evil that I find."

"Let me look in your eyes" Crysta said.

"What?"

"I can tell what kind of human you are by looking in your eyes. People can hide a lot of things, but in someone's eyes you can always see the real person they are." Crysta stepped closer to him as she spoke and soon she was only an arm's length away, staring right into his eyes.

Sora couldn't help but notice how deep and expressive her eyes were. There was certainly sadness in them. He could tell that her stories of pain and loss have haunted her, but she still looked like there was an amount of trust and wonder in her eyes. Her large blue eyes reminded him a lot of Kairi. He had always loved Kairi but never knew how to say it, and after she chose to be with Riku he never said anything about how he felt.

He started to daydream about Kairi and didn't notice as Crysta moved even closer until her face was almost touching his. "Who are you thinking about?" she asked.

Sora jumped slightly, startled when she spoke. "A girl I know." Sora turned his head down slightly, embarrassed by his flinching/

Crysta reached up and gently touched his cheek and raised his head. "You are a good human." She said.

He placed his hand on her cheek as well and after another moment of staring into her large beautiful eyes again he pulled her to him and felt her lips touch his. As he kissed her, she did not tense at all and welcomed his kiss.

He wrapped his other arm around her, careful not to hurt her wings or to rub her injured arm, and he kissed her harder. He parted his lips and explored her mouth with his tongue after she similarly opened hers. Her lips were so sweet and the kiss was as amazing as the creature before him. After another minute of kissing, he broke the embrace and pulled back a small ways to look at her again. He really took in the sight and noticed what a beautiful girl this fairy was. Her figure was small and gorgeous; her red torn tunic covered only the necessities, leaving her tight stomach and legs completely exposed. Her unruly mane of hair showed her somewhat boyish nature. But after all that, he found himself staring once again into her wonderfully expressive eyes. Again they stared at each other for a while and again she broke the silence. "There was one thing I never did with Zach. I cared deeply for him but never showed him. I had a good human and never showed him how much it meant to me that he was good. I will not make that mistake again."

She grabbed Sora's shirt and pulled it up over his head. He pulled his arms out of the shirt and then pulled it off his head only to see that she had vanished. "Crysta?" He looked around in confusion. Two hands reached around from behind him and started to undo his pants. As she slid them from his body he stepped out of them and turned around to see the beautiful fairy completely naked, hovering in place with a rich purple glow coming from her wings. He stepped toward her and again they kissed. He wrapped his arms around her small tight body and loved the feeling of her soft skin against his. He could feel her small breasts pressed against his chest. He reached down and firmly grabbed her wonderful butt and she gave a muffled cry. He opened his eyes and saw a surprised smile on her face as he continued to kiss her. He stopped kissing her lips and started to move his lips to her neck when he noticed that the ground was below him. He now gave a startled cry as he noticed he was flying and out of a reflex he gripped her tighter. As he did, he accidentally pushed his now very hard erection right into her. That startled both of them and he pulled back, embarrassed and as he did she lost his grip on him. As soon as he left his grip, he fell back onto the ground. As he landed with a thud, she giggled and he looked up at her with a grimace, trying to mock annoyance, but failing to do so. She slowly floated down to him.

"We can stay on the ground for the rest of this." And she lay down on top of him. She kissed him this time, and as he started to get into the kiss, she reached down and grabbed hold of him. She held him in place and she pushed herself back and enveloped him. He gasped at the feeling of entering her and instantly he was amazed at the warmth inside her. He brought his hands up and started to massage her breasts, stimulating her already hard nipples even further as she started to grind atop him.

Crysta writhed back and forth, expertly lifting far enough off of him that only his tip remained inside her, only to plunge herself back down and take the entirety of his length inside her. He heard her moan with each thrust back down on him and soon he could tell she was getting ready to come. Suddenly her moaning turned to soft cries, which turned to louder cries. He grabbed her hips and she reached down and grabbed his arms tightly as she lifted up and thrust herself back down again and then howled out in delight as she started to glow a bright yellowish green color. She came so hard and cried so loudly in delight that Sora soon lost control and came inside her while she was still high on her orgasm. This set her off again and she shrieked with delight as she quickly rode him, trying to stimulate every nerve in her body and continue the incredible feeling of ecstasy that was coursing through both of them.

After a minute of this intense climax, they both started to come down and as they did, Crysta leaned forward and kissed Sora again. This kiss was very soft and warm and tender.

Unfortunately, the kiss did not last long as they both heard a noise and had just enough time to separate themselves from one another and stand up to face the source of the noise. Pips jumped from the nearby leaves, followed quickly by his bug-riding cohorts.

"Crysta!" he yelled angrily.

"Wow, Crysta…" one of the minions started. He was quickly cut off by a hard slap from Pips.

"You're dead human!" Pips cried with rage and hoisted a large sharp stick. His allies took up weapons as well.

Sora, wishing he wasn't naked right now, put out his hand and the Keyblade appeared in it suddenly.

His attacker was momentarily startled by this but soon advanced on him.

"Wait!" Crysta cried. "Don't hurt him, Sora!"

Sora turned and so did Pips. She was still naked but was holding Sora's clothes in a pile. She handed them to him. She then stepped back away from him and as she did, a small trickle of fluid leaked from between her legs. Had the situation been different, Sora would have been turned on seeing the remnants of their amazing, albeit short, coupling running down her wonderful legs but he looked up only to meet the rage-filled gaze of Pips, who also must have seen the same view. However, Pips found it to be not a pleasant reminder, but a painful reinforcement of what this human did; invading not only his forest but also the fairy he loved.

Breaking the tension, Crysta yelled "Run!" and Sora quickly realized his situation and ran back in the direction of the Gummi ship. He heard the large fairy not far behind him and he was thankful for the times he spent with Tarzan running through the jungle as he jumped and dodged and slid through the undergrowth of this rainforest, carrying a bundle of clothes in one arm and his weapon in the other.

He finally reached the Gummi ship and as it towered massively over him he realized that Crysta never returned him to his normal size but he did not currently have time to think about that with Pips still hot on his heels so he ran aboard. Luckily, the ship closed behind him and instead of being attacked, he stopped and looked out the window (which strangely was now the correct height for his new size) and saw Pips standing back a small distance from the ship. He then remembered the story Crysta told him about the humans and the large machines and how they destroyed the forest. He hoped she knew that this large machine was not going to harm her, or the forest, or anything else. Before he could dwell on it further he heard a loud boom and saw a red machine lift from the forest and take off into the sky off in the distance.

"Good luck, Stitch" Sora muttered aloud. He thought for a second that he kind of liked having his companionship while he was flying between worlds. _'Hopefully I'll find someone to be with for more than a few minutes soon'_ Sora thought to himself before turning to the controls and setting the ship in motion.

"On to the next world" he said aloud to himself. He looked down through the window as the ship started to leave and although he couldn't see her, he said "Goodbye Crysta. I'm glad I met you. I hope you are too."


End file.
